


In Our Blood

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A/U, Blood Drinking, F/F, Smut, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Carmilla drinks Laura's blood for the first time and smut ensues.





	In Our Blood

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~indicates change in POV

As soon as I walk through the door, I am ambushed. The door closes behind me and I am roughly shoved up against it. 

"Carmilla! What—?"

"No more talking, creampuff. I'm gonna fuck you against the door."

She sucks my neck and suddenly all I can think about is her biting me while fucking me. 

"Are you going to eat me?" I suddenly speak up. I realize what I just said could be interpreted as a double entendre and I blush. 

Carmilla lifts her head, looking thoroughly amused. 

"I meant, are you going to drink my blood?" I amend before she can speak. We've never talked about this but I know she wants to. 

Her eyes tinge red and I watch as her fangs elongate. 

This doesn't cause me any alarm. Rather, I can feel myself getting wetter at the thought of Carmilla biting me. 

"Do you want me to?" Her voice is thick and throaty. 

I nod silently, my breathing slightly uneven and I bare my throat in invitation.

~~~

I take a deep breath to calm myself but that only ends up having the opposite effect because I can smell the heady scent of Laura's blood and her increasing arousal. 

The carotid artery throbs in Laura's neck, just beckoning me to sink my fangs in.

I'm not going to hurt her, I tell myself.  
Over the last centuries, I've mastered the art of feeding so I know when to stop, but this is different. Her blood calls to me. The others were just a snack. 

This is Laura. I don't know what I would do if I hurt her. 

Laura must sense my hesitance because she reaches toward me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at her. 

"You're not going to hurt me, Carmilla. I trust you," she fiercely affirms. 

I don't deserve this girl. So trusting. So full of love, so full of life. 

"Thank you," I whisper so very softly but I know she heard me because a small smile appears on her face. 

I pin her hands above her head with my hand and brush her hair to the side before tilting her head. My nose brushes up and down her neck just breathing her in. I want to surround myself in her enticing scent. 

I find myself not wanting to rush this so I place soft kisses on her neck. 

Laura moans in frustration and I smile against her neck. 

Licking at her pulse, I feel it throb underneath my tongue.

"Do it, Carm." There's an underlying urgency in her words. 

My fangs smoothly slide through her skin and I quickly lap up the welling blood. At the same time, my thigh forces its way between her legs, pushing against her soaked center. When her blood hits my tongue, I suck harder and pull her impossibly closer. 

For once in my 300 something years, I feel truly content. I feel a sense of belonging. She tastes like life and happiness. Like home. 

~~~

Shit. It hurts. It's not like the movies and books where everything is all sunshine and rainbows. Pain erupts on my neck and spreads throughout my body. But then it's gone as soon as it comes. And I'm lost in a vortex of wonderful sensations. I'm floating away and Carmilla is the anchor that keeps me tethered here. 

In the distance, I can feel myself grinding against Carmilla's leather clad thigh. Delicious pleasure mixed with a a tinge of already fading pain. I never want this to end.

My arms still restrained as I ride her thigh harder and faster, the movement hitting my clit just right. 

Carmilla continues voraciously sucking my neck and she begins pressing her thigh rhythmically against my core. 

A warm flush travels up my chest and I can feel a pressure on my lower stomach.

"Yes! Oh, Carm!" I chant her name like a mantra, like she is a goddess I am worshipping. 

Carm's free hand reaches up to palm my clothed chest roughly, never once detaching from my neck. 

My body goes rigid and I scream out her name as I fall apart. 

~~~

I don't stop drinking from Laura until she comes down. Her blood is so pure and delicious that I don't want to stop but I do. 

Gradually, I slow down, wanting to prolong her orgasm as long as I can. I can still feel Laura shudder and tremble against me and my hands go to wrap around her waist to keep her balanced. 

Slowly, I withdraw my fangs out as gently as I can. A few rivulets of blood drip down the side of her neck and I lap it up before sealing the wound on her neck. My saliva has special healing properties and soon, the blood stops flowing. The wound closes up, leaving a barely seen scar that will fade away in a day.

I let go of the grip on her hands and my hands go around her waist, carrying her to the bed. Her head falls on my shoulder and I can know that she is sated, but tired. 

"Can I make you come now?" Laura mumbles drowsily against my shoulder. 

_Ah, my sweet Laura. Always thinking of others._

Those words send a rush down my spine but I've taken a little too much blood and she needs to rest and replenish.

"Later, sweetheart. After you get some rest." 

I place her gently on the bed, and begin removing her clothes. I quickly take off my own, grumbling slightly as my leather pants stick to my moisture covered thighs. 

"No! Right now, Carm. Do you think I can't do it? Because I can," Laura stubbornly fires back, her voice slurring slightly with sleep. 

She tries to reach for me but I dodge her hands. 

"Carm…" Laura whines with a pout. 

I chuckle good-naturedly and try to compromise. 

"How about this, cupcake? You can watch as I make myself come. And then you'll go to sleep."

"Okay," Laura grins goofily and stares ravenously at my body. 

She turns on her side to watch as I climb on the bed next to her. My legs fall open and under her gaze, I know that it's not going to take much for me to come.

I thrust two fingers inside myself because I'm already so wet, from drinking her blood and now this, having Laura watch me. 

I watch her with hooded eyes as she watches me, her gaze bouncing from my breasts, to between my legs, to my face.

A few strokes to my swollen clit and I can feel my body shake. My eyes close as pleasure washes over me. 

Suddenly, I feel a suction on my nipple  
and my eyes fly open to see Laura sucking at my breast. 

"Laura," I rasp, my free hand pulling her head closer as she swirls her tongue around my nipple. 

Moments later, she releases it with an audible pop and sheepishly grins up at me. 

"Couldn't help myself, " Laura says.

And then she reaches down and grasps the wrist of the hand still inside myself and pulls my fingers out, slick and covered with my juices. 

Placing them in her mouth, she licks and sucks at them, moaning at my taste.

"Laura," I groan again as she removes my shining fingers out of her mouth, saliva strings clinging to them. 

"Now I can go to sleep." She climbs under the covers and I am catapulted into action, shaking my head as I follow her lead. 

Laura rests her head above my heart and I swear that I can hear it beat again.


End file.
